1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates generally to carrying cases for planar articles, and more specifically to a carrying case for audio compact discs.
2. Description Of The Related Art
Consumers of every technological era have been challenged by the need to store and transport all manner of articles comprising media upon which sounds, images or data are recorded. Today's consumer is particularly challenged with the need for article carrying cases having particular suitability for storing such media in a manner convenient to access while driving an automobile.
The need and practicality of carrying music media for use in an automobile arose with the advent of the 8-track tape cartridge, and was followed by the more convenient minicassette. For the storage and transport of these media, a myriad of designs have been proposed upon several primary themes including folders, tote bags, briefcases and suitcases, some being multiply divided to retain the media in a particular order.
Currently, with the introduction of compact audio disc media, the mobile consumer has been offered a whole new frontier of music transport and storage density. However, such compact discs, as they are presently packaged, are sometimes difficult to manipulate. Further, some of the indicia on the housings thereof identifying the nature and content of the audio recording therewithin is in small type and therefore very difficult to read. This presents a formidable practical problem in a whole class of storage and transport formats wherein a narrow edge of the housing bearing such small type is the only surface presented to the user for viewing and choosing a selection. This problem is exemplified in the device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,762,225 issued to Henkel in 1988. Therein, to avoid reading small type, a user must shuffle through the individual disc housings to confirm a selection.
By far, a better manner of presentation appears to be one in which the user is permitted to view one of a compact disc housing's broad faces where larger typefaces are commonly used along with additional identifying indicia such as photographic or other graphic representations. Such presentation of the broad face of a compact disc housing has been employed in apparatus disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,892,189 issued to Kunimune in 1990. Therein, twin, hinged, opposed mating shells having four housing receptacles apiece are proposed for storing, transporting and displaying audio compact discs. However, this configuration has an inherent limitation in that only two such opposed mating shells may be used with one another. Further, to access the compact disc housings within a case such as that in the Kunimune patent, one must swing one shell into a ninety-degree orientation to the other, thus requiring a relatively large volume of space for operating the case as it is intended to be used. This is a drawback in that, for example, it would require one to refrain from piling other articles on top of such a case if access to the contents thereof was later desired.
Thus, there exists a need for a compact disc storage and carrying case able to present compact disc housings in an easily-readable orientation. Further, such a case should be able to store a fair number of such items, but it should not require an undue amount of space for proper operation and access to its contents. And, ideally, this case should be capable of being stowed in more than one orientation while still permitting its contents to be accessed.